


蝙蝠老爸/Bat Daddy

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Secret Identity
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 最开始是罗宾一不留神叫了他爸爸的。设定：超英彼此不知道对方的真实身份，除了已经结为伴侣的超人与蝙蝠侠
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	蝙蝠老爸/Bat Daddy

1.

最开始是罗宾一不留神叫了他爸爸的。

虽然蝙蝠侠是正义联盟永久性的、不可动摇的、影响力超凡的首席顾问，但蝙蝠侠很大程度上只管着自己哥谭市的事情，因此正义联盟对他知道得可谓少之又少。其中最为代表性的是他神秘莫测的罗宾——最古老的元老之一的Diana还记得最初那个穿着绿鳞小短裤的罗宾，Barry因为Wally和Bart的关系明白罗宾有好几任。到了最新加入的成员，对罗宾的印象只停留在戴着兜帽、躲在阴影下的小个子，至于罗宾和蝙蝠侠在英雄面具背后是什么关系，没人知道。

然而今天，瞭望塔的所有英雄都注意到有一个小小的身影出现在蝙蝠侠的座位旁边，现在那里已经空了。戴着兜帽的少年英雄沉默地背着双手直挺挺地站在那里，没有人打算上去叨扰他。

就在这时候，会议室里一个人影迈步走了出来，后面还跟着一个漂浮的氪星人。蝙蝠侠看见罗宾的那一刻明显微妙地停顿了一下，随即又认真地上前：“你为什么在这里，罗宾？”

下一秒，罗宾抬起头，以最认真但又单纯的语气说道：“明天您需要回地球一趟，父亲。”

声音大得足够让整个瞭望塔的超级英雄听清了。

绿灯侠好奇地望这边望过来，闪电侠放下了正在啃的汉堡包，而超人惊讶地抬了抬眉毛，又眼珠一转看了看蝙蝠侠。

蝙蝠侠面具之下似乎毫无波澜，但他没有做出任何反应。

“因为明天有家长开放日，我还是希望您可以……”

罗宾似乎完全没有注意到蝙蝠侠的变化，继续大声地说着，直到被蝙蝠侠的打断：“等等，罗宾。”

“怎么了，父亲？”在罗宾看不见的地方，绿灯侠已经开始捂着嘴偷笑。蝙蝠侠冷冷地瞥了一圈周围，那群骚动的英雄们立刻都安静了。超人似乎也尴尬地看着这一场奇怪的对话，最终转过头去，留下蝙蝠侠冷着脸犹豫了片刻，最终还是多走了几步，然后一本正经地低下头对罗宾说：“罗宾……”接着，他以正义联盟闻所未闻的低声细语轻轻地说道：

“在外面不要喊我父亲。”

超人忍不住嘴角弯了一下。

2.

“嘿，你们都听见了吧！”在这个“蝙蝠侠果然不在的”日子，Clark成功地在茶水间碰上了神秘兮兮聚在一起的一大帮超级英雄，为首的Hal Jordan惊叹连连，妙语连珠地“分析”着蝙蝠老爸这个神奇的存在。

“他居然有孩子，罗宾居然就是他的孩子，他的孩子居然这么大了！”Hal直接蹦出了惊叹三连，而Clark端着咖啡杯狐疑地扫了一周，看着各位同僚们还真的挺有兴趣的。

“我完全可以理解，”Vic耸了耸肩说道，“他至少有……呃，三十岁？四十岁？他也应该有孩子了。”

“该死的，我本来以为他真的是一个活了上百年的吸血鬼呢！”Arthur倒是哈哈大笑，而Hal以及Barry也跟着笑了起来，只有Clark依然盯着他们，什么也没说。

“不过话说回来，我真难以想象他抱着一个小婴儿的样子。”Billy拿着一个甜甜圈一边啃一边说着，“罗宾小的时候，他会给他泡奶粉吗？”

Hal挑起了眉毛，滑稽地做了一个抱婴儿的动作：“嘿，宝贝，我是你的蝙蝠老爸？”

所有人再次哈哈大笑起来，Clark却不禁打了个寒战。

他为这些人感到遗憾，因为他们不知道Brucie宝贝可能还真的会说这种话。

当然是在一种特殊情况下。

3.

第二个自然就是红罗宾了，众所周知的前任罗宾。

鉴于少年泰坦与正义联盟的强烈联系（因为正义联盟是他们的导师与监护人），红罗宾在瞭望塔的存在感一直挺强的。然而，这位来去匆匆的少年英雄以往总是一副温和、有礼貌，又进退得体的样子，从不谈工作以外的私事。

这一天，蝙蝠侠例行在瞭望塔里值班，同时在岗的还有绿灯侠和神奇女侠。一切似乎平静而又安详，宇宙中的这个空间站也享受了片刻的寂静，连蝙蝠侠都一边端着咖啡杯，一边悠闲地注视着屏幕。

Hal给这时刻取名“蝙蝠侠很开心的时刻”。

而这时候，一位红衣英雄笔直地站在了蝙蝠侠的座位后面。当他抬起头的时候，他最乖巧、最懂事的罗宾正微笑着注视着他，直到他又说出那句话——

“你为什么在这里，红罗宾？”

他说这句话的时候完全是惊讶的、意外的、轻松的，而红罗宾则是依旧笑眯眯地盯着他，嘴角弯着弧度，以最温柔的嗓音说着：“这周末我没办法参加少年泰坦与正义联盟的联合演练了，爸爸。”

语末的那个熟悉的词已经引起了绿灯侠的注意，八卦的警报再一次响起。

而蝙蝠侠端着咖啡杯的手明显僵在了原处：“什么……不？为什么你要在这里叫我……”

红罗宾继续微笑着，完全一丁点也没留意到蝙蝠侠的话：“因为我要和我的男朋友约会，爸爸。”

“男……”

Hal第一次听到了老蝙蝠的气都不顺了。

“是的，我的男朋友，也就是超级小子。”红罗宾以最可爱的乖巧姿势站着，以轻微的撒娇口吻，语气却不容半点退让地说道，“爸爸，你会支持我的对吧？”

“我……”

Hal简直能感觉到老蝙蝠周围的空气都在颤抖，他慢慢悠悠地抬起头，猛然之间面具之下双眼突然发出凌冽的光芒，猛烈地犹如针刺一般地将周围所有地方都扫视了一遍。

最终却敌不过红罗宾发出的“超可爱•爸爸你看看我•你不答应我会离家出走的哦”光线，僵硬地点了点头。

Hal坚信他主要是因为找不到超人。

4.

“额滴七舅姥爷啊！”Hal再一次在茶水间发出惊人的尖叫，而Clark顶着一双黑眼圈有气无力地飘过，看着人群中心的Hal无可奈何地停了下来，“蝙蝠家族最新伦理剧上映，红罗宾为了和超级小子谈恋爱，当场和老蝙蝠出柜！老蝙蝠当场就吓呆了！”

“酷，”Billy吹了个口哨，“红罗宾真是帅呆了。”

“真没想到蝙蝠侠也会碰上这种事情，”Barry也笑了起来，“该不会蝙蝠侠还会面色凝重地给小罗宾辅导作业？”

还好，顶多也就是我帮Dick写了点作业而已。Clark心里默默评论道。

“不过话说回来，看来他还不止一个孩子。”Diana若有所思地说道，“而且也当过罗宾。”

“这样的话就等于蝙蝠侠把自己的孩子培养成罗宾了？”Arthur摸了摸下巴说道，“子承父业，道理也不错。”

“嘿，我们的重点不应该是红罗宾和超级小子的八卦吗……哟？超人，你来得正好！”

被点到名字的Clark明显往后退了几步，但还是被Hal一把揽过来。

“当蝙蝠家的亲家感觉怎么样呀，”Hal坏笑着拍了拍Clark的肩膀，“有没有被蝙蝠车拉去小黑屋？”

超级小子当蝙蝠侠儿子的男朋友之前，我还是蝙蝠侠本人的丈夫呢。Clark在内心吐槽着，不过，现在Conner真的要被蝙蝠车拉去小黑屋了吧……

5.

第三次绝对让所有人都大跌眼镜。

当毒藤女与小丑女联手，正义联盟又过不了这个愉快的周末了。虽然毒藤女并不是什么厉害的坏蛋，但她的植物太缠人了，正义联盟不得不耗费大量时间在清理藤蔓。与此同时，超人还需要出来与毒藤女制造的怪物对战，哥谭的高层建筑显然使他陷入了苦战。

尽管他小心翼翼，但还是无可避免地砸坏了几栋大厦。

Clark内心一阵凄凉，然而在地面指挥的蝙蝠侠似乎十分安静，只字未提。他又一次信心十足地冲了上去——

不过很显然，他的自信一点都没有实质性的帮助，反而又多撞坏了一座大楼。

蝙蝠侠叹了口气，明显无可奈何地用钩爪飞到他的身边，而Clark只能尴尬地对着他笑了笑，再把自己从废墟里扒出来。身边的爱人这时候只无奈地瞧了他一眼，再一次开始分析：“超人，你应该……”

“老头子——！”

一声熟悉的、响亮的嗓音划过这一纷纷扰扰的战场。即使所有人一开始还没意识到那是什么意思，但很快大家都觉得这是在喊蝙蝠侠了，这场景又一次重现了。连Clark都露出了震惊的表情，而蝙蝠侠自己都觉得说那句话也太多了——

“你为什么在这里，红头罩……夜翼？”

蝙蝠侠的嘴角耷拉了下来，然而还是没能阻拦楼底下显眼的红蓝二人组。

“嗨，老爸！”夜翼明显在笑着，站在红头罩的旁边兴奋地冲着上方的蝙蝠侠和超人挥着手。然而，这并没有能阻止红头罩骂骂咧咧的声音。

“让你的骈头别再破坏哥谭了！”红头罩叉着双手怒吼着，“还有这是我的地盘，我当然在这。”

好吧，总算有一个儿子回答他的问题了，不是吗？

“骈头？”绿灯侠不知道从哪冒了出来，同时出现的还有一个低调路过的闪电侠、从不发言的神奇女侠、啥也不懂的神奇队长、万事皆好的钢骨和不知名的海王。

蝙蝠侠统统给了他们一个死亡瞪视，而超人脸红到了耳根。

6.

“我们必须不能忽视一个问题！”Hal在瞭望塔里大喊着，蝙蝠侠留在哥谭市的收尾工作明显又一次给了这帮超级英雄八卦的时间。

“什么问题？”Billy啃着薯片，Barry一边从他的袋子里偷吃着，一边说：“当然就是老蝙蝠到底有多少个孩子。”

“夜翼也是他的孩子，”Diana罕见地开了口，“他是第一任罗宾，我想他应该是最大的那个了吧？”

“但这不是最重要的问题，”Hal打断了他们的议论，“他到底什么时候结的婚？我是说——既然夜翼都是他的孩子……”

“对，还有他的妻子是谁？”Arthur又高声插了进来，“罗宾们的母亲是谁？”

“也有可能他的妻子不知道他是蝙蝠侠呀？”Barry困惑地问。

“小熊，孩子都去当罗宾，妻子怎么会不知道呢？”Hal笑了笑，“要我看，他的妻子肯定是个超级英雄。”

“我觉得有可能是Zatanna，她和蝙蝠侠好像是青梅竹马来着，很早就认识。”

“我倒觉得不一定是超级英雄，反派也有可能啊，”Hal坏笑着，“哥谭市的猫女不是一直和蝙蝠侠很暧昧吗？”

“这么说的话，我觉得……”

这一次，Clark终于忍不住了。

“嘿，大家冷静点，”Clark清了清嗓子，推开人群走到了中央，“说不定蝙蝠侠并没有妻子呢？你们想想，也是可以领养孩子的，或者和孩子母亲感情并不好，所以就……”

然而，所有人都以一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。Hal径直走了上去，一副大义炳然的样子沉重地拍了拍他的肩膀：“蓝大个，我真没想到你是这样的人……”

Clark一脸迷惑地望着他。

“你怎么可以诅咒人家的家庭呢？”Hal痛心疾首、眼含热泪地说着，“你看蝙蝠侠总是孤身只影的样子，但他其实有了这么多孩子，有一个这么幸福的大家庭……他也一定有一个很爱他的妻子吧，你怎么能就轻易断定人家孩子是领养的，和母亲感情不好呢……”

Clark真的难以解释。

7.

最终一切的闹剧还是要在蝙蝠侠这里结束。

这原本是一个极其漫长又干枯无聊的战后会议，因此在蝙蝠侠说“现在散会”的时候，所有人都惊呆了。

“我说散会。”蝙蝠侠又重复了一遍。

“可是……为什么？”Hal又一次忍不住大叫起来，“明明还不到两个小时。”

“今天是周末，”蝙蝠侠面具之下，语气还轻快了许多，“我有个家庭聚会，必须要早点回家。”

“家……家庭……”

“对，”蝙蝠侠十分淡定地说，“家庭聚会。”他似乎思考了片刻，又加上一句，“我的儿子、女儿、父亲、爱人都在。”

“都……都在？”

这一次蝙蝠侠完全没有回答Hal的话，只是拉开椅子，轻轻转身向着传送门走去。在愣在原地的正义联盟之中，只有超人微笑着浮了起来，以一个完美的距离漂浮在蝙蝠侠的身后，跟随他一同离开。

许久，寂静的会议室里Hal才恍惚着转过头，困惑地问着Barry：

“等等，老蝙蝠的家庭聚会，超人去干什么？”

-END


End file.
